No Regrets
by OneRiddle
Summary: Athrun captured the Strike and brought it aboard. It was best for both of them, right? Little did he know he was sending his friend straight to insanity. “…I never knew, Kira… Forgive me.”
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Athrun captured the Strike and brought it aboard. It was best for both of them, right? Little did he know he was sending his friend straight to insanity. "…I never knew, Kira… Forgive me."

**No Regrets (Chapter 1)**

The sensors blared, red lights flashed alarmingly.

The cockpit quaked tremendously as a shot blasted right into the back of the Strike. The whole world gyrated –he cursed- and dodged, quickly spinning around, leveling his aim to the Buster –to find Aegis instead.

The four flashing spots reading X-102, X-104,X-103, X-303 were closing in on him rapidly. Miriallia's anxious calls were drowned by the beeping of sensors.

The Strike's energy level was dropping –the cockpit shook again from a wild assault from Duel –he returned fire – the energy level dropped below zero.

He gasped. "Energy… Used up!?" The red words spelling "Emergency" blinked and flashed.

"Kuso!" He cursed, his fingers gripping the controls tightly.

The Buster was gaining up. He turned, gathering what little energy that was left and fled.

The cockpit shook. He was thrown forwards and hit the controlling panel violently.

He scrunched eyes shut, clenching his teeth.

The trembling stopped.

He looked up. "A-Athrun!?"

"…We captured the Strike." He heard the other boy's monotone voice.

"What!? We were ordered to destroy it! " He heard another yelled, evidently pissed.

"It's better to have another MS on our side," Athrun argued.

"We are going back. Now."

"Athrun! What the heck are you doing?" Kira protested. He rammed his hands on various buttons.

"Bringing you to Gammu." Came the stern reply.

"You got to be kidding! I'm not boarding a ZAFT ship!" He cried.

"You're a coordinator! You're our kind!"

Kira shook his head. "I'm not ZAFT!"

"Don't fight with me over this one! Kira! Come with me. Or else," Athrun's voice shook. "Or else I'll have to shoot you."

-----

Athrun sit in the Aegis, Kira's words mingling with the conversation he had with the commander just days ago.

"_Kira will be of great use to ZAFT if I can convince him to join us; he's a coordinator, after all… He's just used by the Earth Alliance. He'll surely understand."_

"_Of course, Athrun. I'd like to meet the Strike's pilot; he'll be treated nicely if he does switch sides. But what if he doesn't listen?"_

_Athrun averted his gaze._

"_I'll… I'll shoot him down."_

Athrun's fingers tightened on the gear controls.

_Just come, Kira… You'll be okay this way… _Athrun thought silently. _The commander said so himself._

-----

Kira's fingers flew over the keyboard, rapidly typing in commands.

_No… They cannot access the Strike! I will not let them!_

The cockpit turned and jerked for all he cared, but he kept his eyes trained on the screen. Finally he completed the task by wiping the Strike clean of any military information.  
He sighed. _The Strike is safe._

That only leaves him now.

He could see the Gammu in the near distance, as they flew closer to the ship.

Dread churned in the pit of his stomach, and suddenly fear rose to his throat. Only then he was fully aware of the sticky situation he was in.

They landed. Kira felt his blood turn cold.

"Pilot of Strike! You are surrounded! We order you to step out of the cockpit with your hands behind your head!"

The gundam was laid down, Kira sat still in his seat. _What would happen how? How is the Archangel? And Fllay? Sai? Tolle? Miriallia? _Thousands of questions clashed in his mind.

He heard people advancing on him.

He pressed a button, and stepped out of the cockpit.

Guns were trained on him –he fought down the urge to vomit.

Athrun was nowhere to be seen.

"Hands behind your head!" A man barked sharply.

Kira gritted his teeth. He was quickly cuffed, kicked behind the knees and was about to be lead off when a green haired boy entered.

"The commander wishes to see him, in his office." The boy informed, eyeing Kira curiously.

Kira turned his gaze to the steel floor.

"Get going, you Natural kid!" The guard grunted, half hurling him up. He quickly followed, but not before he noticed, out of the corner of his eyes, the sympathetic gaze of the green haired boy.

The halls were well lit. Soldiers and workers stood around the doors, eyeing him warily.

He kept his head down, his feet quietly padding forwards.

"…It was him! He killed Miguel!" He heard someone say, not bothering to hush his words.

"And Rusty too!" Kira bit his lip.

Had he killed that many?

The guards stopped in front of a door. To Kira, there was nothing special about it, but it was obvious that it was the commander's room.

The guard pressed some buttons on the panel next to the door, and spoke briskly, "Pilot of Strike, brought in."

The door slid open.

"Athrun!" Kira said.

"Kira," Said the other boy, obviously relieved to see him.

Kira looked behind the blue haired boy, to see a masked blond.

"Don't worry, Athrun. I'll take care of him now. You are dismissed."

Athrun saluted wordlessly, and went out of the office, his eyes never meeting Kira's. The door slid shut soundlessly behind him.

Kira gulped.

The masked man smiled. "Please sit, Kira Yamato." He gestured towards a chair in front of his well polished desk.

"I'll stand, thank you." Kira mumbled, his mouth dry.

The man smiled.

"Okay then. I'll just get straight to the point. Kira, why are you with the Earth Alliance?"

The boy did not utter a sound.

"Athrun told me that you're a coordinator. His friend. You are not officially enlisted, moreover. You can join ZAFT. With your skills, you can be an Elite soldier, teaming up with Athrun…"

"I'm not joining ZAFT." Kira said stiffly.

The commander pursed his lips.

"Oh? And why not?"

Kira pondered for a while. Finally he answered, "…I have friends on board the Archangel… And… I don't want to fight."

"Actually, Kira Yamato, you are in no position to argue." The man smirked.

"You have already betrayed your kind once, and do you know what the penalty is?" The man paused.

Kira almost shivered. He listened intently.

The man stopped tapping the desk with his fingers.

"Execution."

Kira's head shot up.

"But now I offer you a chance, to right your wrongs. To fight for ZAFT as an Elite soldier, with the highest honor. And you cannot deny this."

The man smirked again.

"I will not fight for ZAFT!" The boy yelled.

The man stood up.

"Such a pity, Kira-kun." He murmured.

He stepped towards the youth.

The boy blanched, but refused to back away.

"You know a phrase, boy?" The man hissed. "Humans never learn."

The commander's breath tickled his face. He was getting to close for comfort. Kira took an involuntary step backwards and he jerked as his back pressed the metal door.

"Wh-What do you want?" He stammered.

Cold fingers tipped his chin upwards, caressing his cheeks.

And lips were pressed to his.

Kira's eyes widened.

He shook his head violently, wiping his mouth with his hand. "Wh-What do you think you're doing?" He gasped.

The commander just smiled and pulled him closer. "It's forbidden to hurt prisoners of war!" He cried.

"Do you think you're _just_ a prisoner of war?" The man leered. "You're also a traitor to our kind, one who killed our allies and comrades. Everyone outside is thirsting for you blood. Don't you know that?"

A hand was laid on the sipper of his flight suit.

"No…No…" His pleads was muffled.

And into the empty space someone screamed.

-----End of Chapter-----

**A**uthor's **N**otes:

Uh… First time writing Gundam Seed fan fictions.

Yea,Raww le Klueze does seem out of character, but he's such a mysterious character, isn't he? Uhh… Yea, I changed the last part about Athrun; Athrun cannot find out this early! But he was quite trusting Raww le Klueze in the start of the series, I think.

Okay, this may look horrible, but anyway, it is my first time. Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

**To Reviewers:**

_Infinitesky:_ Thank you for being my first reviewer! I hope you'll bear with me on this chapter… Anyway, thank you!

_Furin-a:_ Thank you for reviewing! Uh… Well… Athrun is not about to find out stuff yet, and so… ye, this thing leads to that; he'll help, but not now. Well, writing about the commander is fun yet futile, 'cuz he's just… So… Yea you got the picture. Sweet little Kira will give in. In time. Well… Thank you!

_Morgan Le Fay:_ Thank you for reviewing! I agree on Klueze being that kinda of guy, but I am not entirely sure about his character. I really hope this chapter doesn't put you off; it's not that well written… But thank you for your encouragement!

_M:_ Thank you for reviewing! Well… The dense Athrun part has been edited, but yes, Klueze did that. But Kira will stand his ground… For one or two more chapters, I think. :)

_.X.x.Anime Sisterz.x.X._ Thank you for reviewing! And what was that? Someone. Complimenting me. On GRAMMAR? WHEEEE!!!!!!!! I'M IN HEAVEN!!!!!! Thank you! But seriously, I'm actually a Chinese girl in Secondary school ('bout grade 9) so the grammar is not really worth learning or somethin'. Thank you!

_Azriel Of The Mist: _Thank you! I rarely proof-read my stuff, so many typos go amiss. It's good to have someone to point 'em out to you, so you can change it. You know what? I'm in serious need of a beta-reader. I was wondering if you can help me with you of it, if you like, or just point the typos out like you did. But never mind if you're too busy! Thank you for your help!

_Brittany_: Thank you for reviewing! Well… Basically Kira will turn out a little bit… Different at the end, but Athrun is unable to help in these one or two chapters. Don't worry; Athrun will always be beside Kira to help him out! Thank you for reading!

_XAzuraX_: Thank you for reviewing! I hope this chapter won't change you opinion 'bout "liking the story so far"… Well, yea Kira got kissed. But it was Klueze who forced himself on him, ne? Poor Kira… Anyway, I genuinely hope you will read the rest of it!

_SnowLeopard7: _Thank you for reviewing! Well, let's just say someone will help Kira by helping him escape!

_VanpinLove_: Thank you for your review and your wish of good luck! I finally passed all my exams and can come back to update my stuff! I hope this chapter is not too discouraging… And I wish the best of luck too!

_SerenityKaraTinaWolf: _Thank you for reviewing! Well… Ch. 2 is here, but maybe not up to your expectations… (laughs nervously) but I still hope you'd enjoy it.

_Laura28182: _Thank you for reviewing! Well… 'Bout Raw as a rapist or serial killer… He did kill lots in the real GS timeline, and committed his short life in being a serial killer. Kist let him finish his other evil half in this fic. (Kira: Sniffles But why choose _me_?) Anyway thank you for reviewing!

_reader xD:_ I adore asukira too, and this may be just where the story is leading to. Uh, 'bout the Rau and Kira part: Rau does not love Kira, and nor does Kira love Rau. I think I include a rough explanation to clear things up a bit at the end of the passage in the Author's Notes, so if you're interested, uhh… Maybe you can read that part? Thank you for reviewing!

_mimi: _Thank you for your review! I really hope you guys will not be angry with me, 'cuz this chapter is sorta a filling chapter… Eh… Yea, thank you for reviewing!

_XxTypoMasterxX: _Thank you for reviewing! Oh, by the way, nice pen name you've got there:P

_Seasnake.756: _Mmm… Thank you for reviewing! I got the story roughly figured out, but really writing it out seems challenging… On with the story!

**No Regrets (Chapter 2)**

Nicol Amalfi stood outside the commander's room anxiously.

Athrun was called in right after they landed. Was the commander angry? Disappointed? Shocked? Nicol failed to tell from the blond man's monotone voice.

Yzak had screamed "KISAMA!" and rampaged off, with Dearka follow closely behind.

Nicol sighed. No point in guessing where they were, anyway. Suddenly the communication system beeped just over his shoulder. He started, and Klueze's face appeared.

"Commander Klueze."

"Nicol, inform the guards to bring the pilot of Strike to me, now." The boy saluted. "Understood."

Nicol stuffed his hands into his pockets, his legs taking him automatically to the hanger.

His eyes quickly landed on the brown haired boy who was being cuffed in the midst of tense soldiers pointing their guns at him.

"The commander wishes to see him in his office," Nicol said, acutely aware of the many pairs of eyes that were suddenly trained on him.

The pilot was young –no older than Athrun, or maybe himself. He couldn't make out his face, which was hidden in the shadows cast by his mop of tousled brown hair. He was silent, eyes downcast. Cuffed and kicked from behind the boy was lead away.

Nicol turned, about to go back and see how Athrun was putting up, when the technicians behind him swarmed up to the cockpit of the Strike. Some whistled. "This sure is one of a kind, man!"

"Is it? It looks weird..."

"Just dump it! There might be some spying camera inside. Luckily it's crushed…"

Curiosity piqued, Nicol turned back to the Strike. "Uhh… What's all this about?"

The group spun around simultaneously. "Ahh… It's…"

In one of the workers' gloved hand held out a green something that looked crushed. "A robotic bird…" Nicol quickly figured it out.

"Yea, we found it in the cockpit, in a damaged corner."

"It might be used to spy! We should get rid of it!" One of them insisted.

Nicol seriously wondered if the robot could still do spying in its sorry state. "You can give it to me. I'll take care of it. I don't think it _can_ spy like this, anyway," smiled Nicol, taking the squashed robot from the protesting but slowly silencing group. Nicol Amalfi, at least, was more agreeable than the infamous Yzak Jule.

-----

Nicol entered his room, his eyes still set absent-mindedly on the robot.

"Nicol?" The green-haired boy looked up.

"Athrun! Are you okay? What did he say?" He asked, both relieved to see his friend in one piece and worried about the sentences Ahtrun's actions might bring.

Athrun smiled. "Of course. I only got told off a little," the blue haired boy's voice dropped a little. "…and that I should not go to see the pilot of Strike."

Nicol plodded down on the bed beside Athrun. "It's good, then. I was worried; Yzak and Dearka were too. Only that they didn't show it that way…" Athrun nodded, but suddenly jump up. Nicol started.

"Where did you get that?" Athrun asked his voice uncannily calm.

"This?" Nicol laid the bird on the bedspreads. "It was in the Strike cockpit. Some of the technicians thought there was a camera inside to spy on ZAFT." Nicol laughed a little.

"It's not a spy." Athrun said abruptly.

Nicol turned to Athrun. The emerald-eyed boy's hands were cradling the robot most gingerly, as if it were really a bird that was barely alive.

Athrun took the robot to his desk, mechanically spreading out tools of all sorts.

"Perhaps the pilot of Strike kept it, as a pet?" Nicol said softly before walking out of their room, as usual, giving Athrun the privacy he needed.

-----

Athrun's fingers danced delicately over the screws and wires, his head filled with thoughts.

_It's not a spy. It's Kira's…_

_Is it a pet?_ Athrun mused. _Maybe…_

…_Or maybe it's his friend._

-----

Nicol woke up to the loud buzzing of his alarm clock the next day. Climbing out of bed, his groggy eyes found a shape that usually wasn't there perched at the desk.

The blue haired coordinator laid asleep, with his head resting on his folded arms, screws and bits and pieces of metals scattered all around him. Nicol sedately switched off the alarm clock.

"Torii!"

He looked up.

-----

Kira curled up to himself.

He would not cry; he could not cry. He wiped his dry eyes again, stubbornly refusing to let his tears make their way down his cheeks.

His friends should be still aboard the Archangel. _I hope they're okay…_

Despite his self-comforting he could feel loneliness eating up his courage. It was dark in the brig, and eerie. Silence draped over his shaking form –silence so thick that he had to struggle to breathe. He hadn't moved since he was brought in; his mind was a haze. And where's Athrun? _Where are you?_ Desperate thoughts started to emerge in the back of his mind. For a sudden second there was a great urge that tells him to just scream.

He bit his lips.

Only then he realized that Torii was missing. The mechanic bird's cries "_Torii!"_ that had always been beside him were replaced with aching emptiness.

_Where's Torii? _He always had the bird tucked in the safety inside his clothes. _Has __Klueze got him?_ "Torii…" He mumbled inaudibly to himself. _Is Torii hurt? Or just… _**_Gone?_**

The first of his tears were about to slip over the dam when he doors of the brig slid open. Kira quickly turned around, squinting his eyes at the masked figure standing in the artificial lights of the battleship.

-----End of Chapter-----

**A**uthor's **N**otes:

Umm… Hi there! (dodges out of the way of saucers and stuff) This is, well, the so called "filling chapter", to set some sorta background for the next chapter, and yea. I just really hope you're not cursing me write now.

As a point presented by reader xD,in which the relationship between Rau and Kira seems a lil'… Not well explained. I'll just say that there's no love between them. Rau's character is really challenging to write, but I think he's actually angry at Kira for being the ultimate coordinator while he was a failed experiment. I mean, anyone would be angry in his shoes, right? I think he'll vent his anger on someone who… Well… I'll not say "powerless to fight back", but with Rau being able to send Athrun away and with Kira alone on the enemies battleship, I think Kira is the perfect target, from Rau's point of view. I'll try explaining this thingy in the coming chapters… (That sure is interesting…)

Oh, and the last thing: I think many may say that I have serious typos/ grammatical errors. Like many other readers, I'm in need of a beta-reader. Anyone here who can do the job? (looks around) …Anyone?


End file.
